Valor
Valor is a 2.0 Insane Demon mega-collaboration hosted by Megaman9 and verified by KrmaL. The level is the first in a trilogy of levels, all with names taken off of the three teams in Pokemon GO. The level uses over 40,000 objects. It was in work in progress for almost a year because of moving object bugs until it was revived and finished a month before its verification. It is on the legacy list of the Official Insane and Extreme Demon Ranking List. Gameplay * Inversion: '''The level starts off with a cube section at normal speed over a purple background. First up comes a blue orb followed by a green and yellow orb. Two more blue orbs are also present, but they are traps as marked by red X's. Then comes a short auto and two more yellow orbs to be timed correctly, and then a staircase with hidden purple orbs inside the blocks. After this comes another short auto, slowing down the speed as a yellow jump pad takes the player into the next part. * '''MrSleepy: '''Here the cube will transform into a mini UFO and, if necessary, get an LDM key. Purple switches to red and multiple big squares act as safe zones while the player avoids lots of spike wheels all over the place. Halfway through, the UFO will switch gravity and keep on going through the same style of gameplay for the rest of the part. Right before the end of the part, the level goes into normal speed, the screen goes black, and the word "VALOR" is formed as the song drops. * '''TheDevon: As the part appears, clouds fill up top and bottom of the screen and the background takes on a very sky-like setting and color. The gameplay consists of a triple speed wave with obstacles beating to the song. A bit into the part, the wave will turn mini for a second, and then back again to pass through hazards making up the name of the part's creator. The first coin of the level can be collected here by going to the top of the screen just after TheDevon's name appears. When reaching the halfway point, the gameplay shifts to a ship with gameplay focused around orbs and gravity portals the ship turns mini and changes into a UFO having to do two jumps in order to reach the next section. * Mosertron: The gameplay goes dual and changes into two mini cubes going through a complex series of orbs, all while the bottom cube also takes the form of a ball in the middle of the chaos. The two parts eventually sync up and turn into normal cubes passing through another section, although this time, more circulated around jumps instead of orbs. When the part ends, the speed will go from the triple kept from the previous part, to normal speed and also end the dual to prepare for the upcoming chunk of gameplay. * Megaman9: The level takes on double speed and ball gameplay for Megaman's part. It starts with some gameplay involving blue orbs located inside gravity portals to confuse the player. If passed, three purple orbs inside gravity portals will have to be hit followed by a yellow jump pad. The ball goes dual and asymmetrical with lots of orbs both inside the various pillars that the balls touch, and floating in the air waiting to be hit by one, or both of the balls. The end of the dual rewards the player with a short auto, and a slow speed change as well. * Pizzafire: Next up is a double speed robot over a very detailed background signature by the creator of the part. Gameplay appears as the robot proceeds, and two bright pillars will frequently appear on both the left and right side of the screen, creating lightnings as they flash. After this jumping segment, four blue orbs must be hit, and another orb in order to avoid a trap underneath. The robot then turns mini and continues with the same style of jumping gameplay as before. A gravity stream then appears, and a wave spam afterward to end the part. * Dysfunctional Popo: This section starts with a mini UFO with a stream of purple orbs to time well. This is followed up by a regular wave going through a similar obstacle as the one before. A mini ship with gameplay involving gravity portals in a tight space (Resembling that of 8o) comes next, and then a similar part, but this time as a ball with more spikes and no portals to mess with the player. The part then ends with a cube having to hit four purple jump orbs with good timing as to not hit either the monsters at the bottom, or the spikes above. * Benjamaster7: The first half on Benjamaster7's part consists of the same mini cube as before going through multiple gravity portals with orbs inside of them. The player must remember which ones to hit and also time the jumps well in order to avoid hazards all around the place. A blue and green orb will take the cube to a ball segment which requires very good timing as to get through the tight spike spaces and reach the cube portal up ahead. This final cube only needs three clicks to get through, but the player has to watch out for the three of the trap orbs as to not die an unfortunate death. * KrmaL: The level picks up some speed and the creator's name can be seen at the very beginning. The gameplay here is very reminiscent of that in Heartbeat, another level by KrmaL. The entire part is riddled with orbs of all types and size/gravity portals scattered around as well to amp up the difficulty even more. The order of orbs go as following: Y, 3B, 2G, B, Y, G, 4B, Y, 4B, Y (Y = Yellow, B = Blue, G = Green). After this intense orb madness ends, "Krazy" can be seen, just as in the beginning of the part. The decoration here is also very unique and stands out a lot compared to the rest of the level with spikes and pillars flashing in a very weird pattern. * Uzendayo: Double speed is once again reached and mini ball form is achieved. A very active background fills up this part, and the first bit of gameplay holds some tough timings with the ball right before switching to wave form and going through a short segment with spikes to avoid. After this comes a UFO that has to pass through a teleportation portal and switching gravity at the same time as to get by the spike wheels coming up. Ending the part is an unorthodox section with loads of blue jump pads in a tight space filled with more spike wheels. Getting through requires lots of spamming, and afterwards comes a fairly long auto with the words "Ready?", as well as Viceroy's name. The second coin is available here through a simple jump. * Viceroy: "GO!" can be seen right at the beginning as the part begins as a triple speed robot with lots of orbs and gravity portals involved in the gameplay. During the entire part, the player will rapidly switch back and forth from robot to cube and vice versa. The player will have to avoid a yellow orb and hit the following blue one, and then a green one after that. Next up is a yellow jump pad to be ignored by the player which will jump into a gravity portal and reach a semi-auto cube segment. The gameplay continues with very fast jumps as both a robot and cube filling u the rest of the part as a short auto acts as a transition into the next creator's part. * Alter: The background here features a spinning globe and a row of circuits going through it. The gameplay itself starts with a mini cube going of a purple and yellow jump pad in order to hit two green orbs, jump, and then a blue jump orb to lead into the UFO coming next. The UFO is very short and quickly turns into a ship instead with another two green orbs to hit. Next comes a robot with yet another two orbs, and wave spam leading into an auto ball. The cube lasts a little longer, but not by much as it then afterward becomes a slowed down ship to fly through a corridor like hazard and reach the second to last part. * Hexhammer: Mini cube form is activated and gameplay here is built by miniature blocks for the cube to jump from. The platforms move very fast, so it is best if the player learns the part as a form of muscle memory and learn which orbs to hit and which not to hit as to have the least amount of trouble with it. A green orb finishes the cube segment off, and the final coin can be obtained by hitting an additional blue orb as to reverse the gravity an extra time and reach a lower elevation. After this intervention is another similarly styled part with even more tiny blocks to jump from. The part ends with the player having to perform two jumps on Hexhammer's name and reach the final part of the level. * jdfr03: This part begins with a narrow UFO section with gravity portals and a single size portal appearing and a block formation approaching the player from the left side of the screen used as a distraction. A shirt mini straight fly is used to take the player into the mini wave afterwards. This mini wave is difficult and holds some evil gravity portals for the player to enjoy. When passed, a final jump as a cube appears and the level will be finished as a ship with the end screen in the background with the level's name, the name of all the creator's, a quote stating "Human trafficing is illgela - Trump, 2016", a discrete message on the side, "U S A", and a "GG". Trivia * The level was going to be originally verified by one of the other members of the collab, Dysfunctional Popo. He had gotten 84% before handing it to KrmaL. * At 10%, if the player goes through the gap between the spikes instead of the blue pads, then the player will crash, and a "NO" will appear. * At 41%, if the player crashes at the beginning of the wave sgement, then the word "RIP" will appear. * At the very last jump of the level, you will see "You did it...". If you die there, another blurb of text appears below it. It says "Or not...". * If you copy the level and go to the editor, you can see messages from the creators of the level. Most of them are related to the moving bug. ** It is also shown that the moving bug occurred 6 times in the making of the level. * There are going to be 2 sequels of the level: Mystic and Instinct; Mystic has been finished and is out now (verified by EndLevel). * At 0%, if you jump over the jump pad, you will see a Lenny face. Walkthrough Category:Collaborations Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Insane Demon levels Category:XL levels Category:Demon levels Category:Legacy levels